


Bathed in the Sunlight

by xxDreamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Btw no beta again ooops, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Honestly who knows what I was doing it's just done and that's it, It's super cheesy so have fun, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: A look into the morning after the wedding in 3x22 and a little glimpse into the future.A hint: Malec are parents.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Bathed in the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> It's me again, I came to torture you with sappy Malec. I hope you'll like this simple and inredibly cheesy thing :')
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> D.

His hand feels warm.

Magnus blinks his eyes open, adjusting them to the brightness of the room. He smiles lazily when he notices Alec’s face. His brows are knitted in focus, his fingers moving slowly over his palm. He lifts it to his lips and leaves a short kiss on it, just above his ring.

His ring.

Magnus gasps before he can stop himself and Alec’s hazel irises land on him. A wide smile overcomes his features and he scoots closer to him.

“Hi–”, he whispers, his eyes shining brighter than ever. “–husband”, he adds slowly. This single word makes Magnus chest clench and his heart stops abruptly.

Husband.

_Husband._

He can feel tears gathering in his eyes so he leans in and kisses Alec before he can see them. His _husband_ doesn’t seem to mind, melting into the feeling. Their lips move slowly at first, both relaxing into each other, basking in the moment. He lays his hand on his cheek, guiding him closer and closer and closer until there is no space between them. And Magnus wants, he wants so bad and he wants everything. Every touch, every breath, every kiss. It’s all his to take, he realizes.

Alec is all his.

There is a strange feeling blooming in his chest, incredible and overwhelming.

Magnus can’t breathe.

He remembers how happy and calm he felt just last morning. It was unreal to be in his bed again, between his gold sheets, with Alec by his side, sleeping peacefully. The relief which overcame him when he crossed the portal and landed in New York was indescribable. Something heavy fell down from his chest, making him able to breathe again. And with all those kisses he shared with Alec that night, with all the emotions that made him speechless, he cried and laughed and kissed and _loved._ He did everything that night. When he laid his eyes on Alec in the morning, bathed in the sunlight coming from the window, he barely held back a gasp. Knowing he was with him again, chest to chest, heart to heart, one to one, with everything laid open between them, it felt like there was no time to lose. No time to wait.

What would they wait for?

He felt like he was on the top of the world. That morning, that day, that night. When he caressed Alec’s face and each touch assured him of the reality he found himself in. When he designed invitations and tried the wedding cakes, something he had never thought he would do. When he said the truest words in his life, offering his heart on his hand for Alec to take it and keep it for him. And when he kissed that night, tracing his love with his lips, marking each word with a touch.

It felt like heaven.

And yet, this feeling right now makes it all fade away. It pales in comparison to it.

Magnus pulls back, lingering close, just to savor the moment. Alec smiles against his lips and he is tempted to do all those things he should do. The things he did yesterday. But they have time, all the time in the world, and Magnus really needs to speak before he loses his words again.

“I love you”, he whispers because he doesn’t know what else to say. He cradles his face in his hands, staring into hazel irises like it’s the only thing that is keeping him sane. Alec rests his forehead against his and sighs contently.

“I love you too”, he tells him, his fingers dancing on Magnus’ exposed hip. “Husband”, he points out again and Magnus grins, closing his lips around his. He can do it all morning. He will do it all morning.

“Husband”, Magnus repeats, tasting the word on his tongue. It makes him beam at Alec. It makes him proud. He can’t believe it’s real. “We’re married”, he states, his hand wandering from Alec’s lower back all the way up. His husband nods quickly and kisses him again, relaxing into the feeling.

“I believe so”, Alec mumbles when they draw back, bringing back what he said and Magnus can’t help himself. He giggles. He doesn’t remember when was the last time when he felt so happy like in this exact moment. He moves his thumb over Alec’s cheek and down, caressing the skin on his neck, careful to avoid a big mark he left on his rune last night.

“What now?”, he whispers, not realizing the words really leave his mouth. Alec lifts his eyebrows at him, a question present on his face. “What will happen now?”, he asks and even he doesn’t know where he is going with this.

“Everything”, Alec tells him like it’s the easiest answer in the world. “Everything we want”

“What do you want?”, Magnus asks, leaning closer to leave a long kiss on his collarbone.

“Just you. As long as I’m with you it’s everything I want”, Alec grins, entwining their fingers together. Magnus looks at him again to see the ring flashing in front of his eyes. Alec kisses his finger, exhaling a warm air on his skin.

“I don’t think I need anything else either”

“You only need yourself?”, he teases him, smiling brightly and Magnus shakes his head at him.

“Idiot”, he mumbles, pouting. “I don’t need anything else than you”, he states and before Alec can make another joke, he draws closer and claims his lips in a kiss.

He means it. It feels like he holds his whole world in his hands.

Magnus opens his eyes to the dimmed sunlight peeking out from behind the curtain. The bedroom is a little dark but it feels warm and cozy, just like he likes it in the morning. There’s a purple blanket laying on the floor with a single teddy bear on top of it marking the tiny intruder that must’ve made an appearance in their bed last night. Long black hair fall like waves on the white sheet, almost completely covering his daughter’s face. Magnus can only notice her little nose that is wrinkled up. It looks like she’s thinking something over, concentration visible on her delicate features, what makes it hard to believe she’s just sleeping peacefully. She’s wearing her new onesie, pastel pink ones with little bunnies all over it, which only adds to her charm. It’s not like she wasn’t the cutest child Magnus has ever seen in his entire life before they bought it but yeah, it’s even harder not to swoon at her right now. Her small hand tightens on the grey material in her grasp and Magnus has to hide his smile behind his palm when he lifts his eyes to look at his husband’s profile. Alec is laying on his back, one arm tucked under the pillow, the other placed protectively around their daughter. The black rune on his neck stands out proudly, temping Magnus to trace it with his fingertips. He barely has any willpower to stop himself from caressing his face, afraid he could wake him up. Diah adjusts herself on his chest, tucking her face deeper into his neck, and lets out a content sigh, her lips forming into a smile. Alec stirs and his nose twitches a little, reminding Magnus of something he saw just a second ago.

Sometimes it feels a little crazy how his daughter constantly resembles his husband.

His eyelids flutter, opening completely, and he immediately moves his head to the side. It feels like Magnus is the first thing he wants to see in the morning and despite those few years of marriage, this thought always makes his heart jump. There is something incredibly warm spreading in his chest when Alec smiles at him sleepily, moving a little to make himself comfortable.

“You’re staring”, he whispers in a raspy voice. Magnus grins cheekily, lifting his eyebrows at him.

“And what about it?”, he asks, sticking his tongue out. Alec frowns a little at the question and blinks few times to adjust his eyes to the light of the room.

“Nothing”, he says, his smile widening. He pulls his hand from under the pillow, wincing quietly at his stiff muscles, and finds Magnus’ palm with his own, intertwining their fingers together. Magnus grins at the gesture and leaves a small kiss at the back of his hand, squeezing it a little. That’s all he needs to do, Alec knows exactly what he wants to say.

It’s a comfortable silence they find themselves in and Magnus loves it more with each and every time. There is something peaceful and full of love in this short moment when they can just look at each other without words. The simplicity and yet the magic of it puts something incredibly heavy on Magnus’ chest. The pressure seems to spread all over his body but it doesn’t hurt, instead it leaves a trace of something meaningful, something Magnus has never thought he could have.

Love.

To love so wholeheartedly and unconditionally has always been his biggest dream he hid behind a mask of composure which didn’t let others to see what he had in his heart.

But somehow, it’s all different now.

With Alec, with Diah, with his _family_ – something he craved for so long, his past doesn’t seem to matter anymore. He feels like he’s someone new and yet, he doesn’t feel any different at all. Maybe it’s how it is, he is able to be himself. This single privilege changes everything.

A loud yawn brings him back from his thoughts and he looks at his daughter who lifts her tiny hand to move the strands of her black hair from her forehead. She lets out another quiet noise, stretching on Alec’s chest like a cat.

“Did you sleep well, my love?”, Magnus asks, booping her nose with his index finger. She nods sleepily, snuggling into his husband’s body.

“Can we eat toasts today?”, she mumbles, her voiced muffled by the shirt. Alec hums, a wide smile spreading on his face.

“Will you help me make them?”, he asks with his fingers tracing small circles on her back.

“No”, she says, trying to shake her head while being glued to Alec’s torso.

“No?”, his husband repeats questioningly with his eyebrows knitted and peeks at him. Magnus has to stop himself from snorting loudly at Alec’s confused face.

“No. Sleepy”, she tells him and Magnus laughs, hiding his face in his pillow.

“How do you want me to do it if you’re still laying on me?”, he prompts curiously. She lifts her small leg in the air and lets the gravity take control over it, making her turn and fall on the sheet. The mattress bows under her weight but quickly returns to its previous state, bringing her up in a small jump. She giggles happily, her small hands landing on her chubby cheeks. Alec laughs, poking at her sides, and she squirms letting out a loud noise. “You, little lady, deserve tickles”, he states quickly and Diah shakes her head in protest. Alec cradles her in his arms, leaning closer to leave a loud and long kiss on her red cheek. Magnus can’t help himself, scooting closer to do the same and it earns him another giggle from her. She takes advantage of the situation, swinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Content with her new position, she tucks her face under his chin and exhales, her heart beating rapidly against his chest.

“I think you have no choice now but to do it alone”, Magnus sighs with a smirk. “We need a breakfast for three”, he tells him and Alec rolls his eyes, shaking his head in amusement. He moves closer and embraces them both in his arms, kissing the back of Diah’s head. Magnus pouts a little when he lifts his eyes at him and Alec leans into him, locking his lips with his own. Their smiles are too wide for it to make up for something more than a peck but Magnus is content with it.

“Breakfast in bed for three coming right up!”, he announces and jumps from the bed, disappearing behind the door.

Magnus looks at his daughter tucked in his arms and smiles to himself. He kisses her hair, hugging her tightly and hears her breath evening out, indicating a little nap before breakfast. He closes his eyes, ready to drift to sleep for another few minutes.

He wishes they’re both here when he wakes up and if they’re some sort of dream he doesn’t want to wake up from it. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Diah is an Indonesian name and from what I found, it means "a young and powerful girl" :')
> 
> Come find me on twitter @Dreamy_Arrow <3


End file.
